


Safe In The Arms Of Love

by cherry619



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a botched hunt Sam finds himself alone, hurting and out of hope. But he's in for shock when a certain angel comes and promises stuff Sam has only ever dreamed of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe In The Arms Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friends birthday, Dean is rather OOC in this.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/000s7084/)   


Sam groaned as he pried his face from the tiled floor. His tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth it took some work before he could maneuver it somewhat normally. He was dizzy and nauseous at the same time. His head beat an unsteady rhythm

Blinking open his heavy eyes he noticed it was dark out and the moon was shinning brightly through the broken windows. He tried lifting himself up more but his dizziness kicked in full force and he fell weakly back to the ground. _God, what the fuck happened?_ Sam wondered to himself.

The last thing he remembered was trying to exorcise a demon and get information out of it about Lucifer but…but it’s blank after that. Judging by the headache and his confusion he probably had a concussion. _I bet Dean isn’t faring too good either._ Sam thought as he closed his eyes but he soon ripped them open again. _Dean!_

Weakly trying to sit up he screamed as pain jolted up through his leg and traveled up to his spine.

Panting erratically, he moaned as he stared down at what was once his perfectly healthy leg. Now the thing was twisted and mangled, the bone sticking out in one side.

“Oh god,” Sam mumbled before he was heaving up his lunch from that day. He heaved until nothing else would come out. His eyes glistened with tears as he tried to regain his composure.

Now that he knew of the injury it was shooting lightning bolts of agony through his whole body. He gingerly laid down, trying to breathe normally and ease his beating heart but not even the techniques his father taught him could keep the pain away.

“Dean…” Sam whispered one last time hoping that wherever he was he was safe.

Time passed slowly for Sam. The moon still shone bright in the sky but the only thing registering with Sam was pain. He tried to build a wall between himself and his leg to block him from the hurt but it just kept tumbling down around him (just like everything else in his life).

“Fuck….” Sam whispered in despair. _How the fuck was he supposed to get out of here? How was he supposed to make it to Dean?_

He wondered if Dean was even worried about him. Since the apocalypse and all of the clusterfuck that came with it Sam had been like a lackey to Dean. Someone to boss around and take out his frustrations on, someone to taunt and insult when Dean was too stressed, someone to even abuse when Dean felt it was right.

Sam cringed, trying to take his mind to happier times but he seemed to be stuck on repeat of all that he did wrong and all that he’s paying for to make up for his sins.

Finally, the pain ratcheted up unbearably, stealing his thoughts away. The chilly air in the room gave him goose bumps and made his joints ache. Sam shivered and felt a tear roll down his cheek. He didn’t want to hope for miracles but he was getting desperate and he didn’t even know if someone _would_ help him but he still prayed, hoped, _begged._

“Pl-ease he-lp me,” Sam stuttered out, his voice horse and broken. _“Please….”_

When his only answer was the chirping of crickets and other sounds of the night he suddenly gave up and let despair wash over him.

When Sam woke up again the room had become progressively chillier. He shivered, and then cried out when the movement jarred his leg. He had hoped with time his limb would become numb but he should have realized that it was a fleeting wish at best.

With shaking hands Sam reached down to his leg. He was so hesitant to touch it, afraid that it could add more pain but he had to inspect the wound as best as he could. Probing gently, Sam bit his lip and explored the extent of the damage.

Definitely some broken bones. He didn’t know how many but he could tell a couple were definitely not right. His thigh wasn’t that bad, maybe a little swollen but it was his shin that was the worst. His arm couldn’t reach his shin without moving, which he had no intention of doing, so he did his best to try and gage how bad it was.

Looking at it he felt like he wanted to puke all over again so he settled for the obvious answer of, _yeah this shit is bad._

Sam let his head fall back onto the floor with a dull thud and wondered what time it was. It was still nighttime but he had no way of knowing how long he laid here in pain, his head swirling with worry and grief. He wondered if anyone even cared enough to try and find him.

He wondered where Dean was. But that seemed familiar. Hadn’t he already thought of that? His thoughts were becoming fuzzy and jumbled. He couldn’t really remember what he was doing here to begin with but he knew something must have gone wrong on the hunt. Probably me, Sam despaired.

An immeasurable amount of time passed before the pain in his leg finally stopped. If his mind was as sharp as it usually was he would have realized he was going into shock and he should try to get himself warm or at least find a way out of here. But Sam laid on the floor, bleeding, alone, in pain and waiting for the fate he knew was coming.

_Demons like me don’t get saved._ Sam thought silently as a tear escaped his closed eyes and a sob broke loose from his tight throat. He knew he didn’t deserve it, but he was so scared.

Suddenly a bright light assaulted him. It surprised him, made him jump and jar his leg and he has to swallow back the reflexive ragged cry of pain. His eyes opened but he had to squint to be able to look into the light.

The light was calming and Sam found himself, against logic and against his instinct for survival, waiting with a bated breath to see what the light could be. He knew it was dangerous, that this could be a demon or some other supernatural creature waiting to kill him but he couldn’t help but feel joy.

The light dispersed just as abruptly as it came, a figure left standing in its wake. Sam gasped, confused and a little bit awe struck. “Gabriel?”

The angel in question had an unreadable look on his face as he hurried over to Sam’s side. Sam should have been scared, even angry because of Gabriel’s tricks on them from before but his eyes misted over in relief anyway.

Gabriel bent over Sam’s broken body and cradled his face. The boy was in shock and in desperate need of medical attention.

“Gabriel….?” Sam whispered questionably the soft touch of the angel’s hand instantly calming him. “What?”

“Shhhh,” Gabriel whispered. “I-I’ve been listening in on you for awhile now. I heard your prayers.” Sam thought that no one listened to his prayers anymore, if they ever did at all.

“But-but why?” Sam wondered, his hazel eyes bright with emotion.

"I don't think... it's crazy but I don't think I could handle it if you died.” Gabriel whispered seriously, his voice hoarse as if he’d been crying.

"Because then I couldn't say yes to Lucifer?" Sam figured sadly, averting his face away from Gabriel’s amber ones that burn deep with the universe.

"No. Because you're you. And you alive and in my life means something," Gabriel says firmly, like it’s the only thing he believes in. Tears burned behind Sam’s eyes and his body trembles.

Sam stared up at Gabriel with so much wonder and-and love (what a strange thought to have) he couldn’t help but wonder if this wasn’t all a dream and sooner or later Dean would shake him awake and then they’d be on the road again trying to stop the apocalypse.

Feeling wetness slide down his face Sam closed his eyes in shame and tried to turn his head but Gabriel’s strong hands held him still, encouraging him not to turn away in shame since he had nothing to be shameful for. Gabriel swiped away the tears sadly, the warm touch spreading across chilled skin. He smiled down at Sam’s broken body. “I know what you’ve been going through and…and I’m here to say you’re safe now.”

Sam finally couldn’t stop the floodgates as they let loose and all his grief, anger, guilt, sadness and fear washed out of him in heavy waves. He sobbed on the title floor with Gabriel’s hand cradling his face and whispering encouraging words.

“It’s alright Sam I’m here,” Gabriel murmured sweetly. He brushed away the tears and looked into Sam’s stunning hazel orbs suddenly he just had to convey what he was feeling. What he has felt for a long time now.

He leaned down and kissed Sam on the lips.

Sam gasped in shock and stared up at the angel. But soon Sam melted into the kiss and kissed Gabe back fiercely trying to convey his thanks and his own feelings. When they parted they both stared at each other in wonder.

Sam was the first one who spoke, voice pained. “Ga-Gabriel?”

Gabriel placed his finger on Sam’s lip silencing him. “Shh, I could heal you but it’d be a beacon for the demons that are still hanging around here and I don’t want to draw attention to you. So I’ll take you to the hospital, OK?”

Sam nodded, too drained and strung out with agony to even argue.

When Gabriel’s hand snaked around his back he soon remembered something. Even if he wanted to forget he just couldn’t. “Dean?”

Gabriel’s mouth clinched tight but he didn’t curse the older Winchester like he wanted to. “Safe and sound. I sense he is with Castiel.”

Sam somehow knew this was coming but it still made his eyes sting. He refused to let any more tears fall, he had cried enough tears to last his lifetime. “OK,” Sam whispered.

“Alright, I need you to bite your lip. This is going to hurt,” Gabe warned, his soothing hands pressing against Sam’s tense back.

Sam did as instructed and scrunched his eyes shut. Gabriel slowly reached under Sam’s broken leg and he cried out in pain, his face turning an ashy shade of white.

“Almost done,” Gabriel promised into Sam’s wet locks, hoping the words were comforting.

Then he lifted and Sam screamed, his body writhing and striving to find some relief. Gabriel muttered soothing words until he was sure Sam would become sick of them. He pressed a small chaste kiss to the side of Sam’s head and began to carry him outside.

Sam panted and tried to control his rolling stomach. Black spots were dancing in front of his face until his vision faded out completely. As he fell into unconsciousness it was a different kind of relief knowing that he was safe in the arms of love and nothing could be able to hurt him now.

Gabriel smiled down at Sam’s passed out form and placed a kiss on dry and cracked lips that tasted like salt and copper but still sweeter than any candy Gabriel had ever craved.

He was determined to never let anything hurt Sam again. It didn’t matter if he had to fight off his own brothers or Dean Winchester himself. Gabriel vowed to protect Sam at all costs.

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/000eb8c6/)   


A couple of hours later was turning out to be one of the most awkward moments of Gabriel’s life since these human adaptations for healing and medicine were so foreign to him. Past a touch he didn’t really understand the lengths humans had to go to be fully healed.

Then he finally managed to get Sam to a hospital, get him checked in, settled and hopefully on the road to a full recovery.

Gabriel watched as Sam’s stomach easily moved up and down, not a trace left of the pain he was in just a few hours ago.

The doctors did a good job of making sure Sam was blissfully pain free. A couple pumps of morphine will do that to any man no matter how strong they were. And Sam was one of the strongest—if not _the_ strongest—men Gabriel had ever seen.

And of course it didn’t hurt that Sam was one of the most handsome men he’d ever seen. Though he acted bold earlier, this… emotion was foreign to Gabriel. He never felt anything like this before, these feelings of longing, joy, and even love. It was so easy just to create apparitions of what he wanted. Candy, food, companionship, friends but he realized that it was all a front. What he once thought was fun or living his life without having to interact with his messed up family was really a sad attempt to cover what he really wanted. Someone who could be his lover.

Someone…..someone like Sam. Gabriel stared at Sam and admired his cheekbones and the little cleft in his chin. He loved his cute little nose and wavy brown hair, he loved how tall he was and how strong he was. He just about loved every aspect of Sam.

Somewhere deep in his heart he knew that Sam had feelings for him too. He just knew it because if he didn’t Gabriel didn’t think his heart would be able to function.

Gabriel reached between the bed rails and grasped Sam’s clammy hand. He brought it up to his lips and tenderly kissed the bruised knuckles that were a sign that Sam definitely hadn’t give up without a fight.

Thinking about it though only reminded Gabriel that his work wasn’t over yet. He still had one problem to take care of.

Standing up Gabriel smiled and leaned over the railing. He gave Sam a quick peck on his lips and carded his hand through his wavy hair. “I’ll be back soon.” Gabriel promised and with that he was off in the blink of an eye.

Gabriel soon arrived at his destination. It was a run down motel that was about fifty blocks from the hospital. Gabriel shivered at the thought of Sam staying places like this.

He marched confidently to the door. He didn’t even hesitate to break it open. Gabriel sneered in disgust at the sight that met him.

Dean was lounging in his boxers surrounded by empty beer and liquor bottles. Dean hardly reacts except to stare up at Gabriel through troubled eyes. Due to Dean’s slow motor skills Gabriel easily pushed Dean up against the wall, keeping the hunter there by his forearm across his throat.

“You’re lucky I don’t kill you outright!” Gabriel sneered, pressing his arm harder against Dean’s throat.

Despite being shit-faced drunk Dean wasn’t going to let some pansy ass angel push him around. “Not like you even can! Besides what the hell do you want? Your little play toy isn’t here!” Dean jeered back cruelly.

Gabriel roared and punched Dean in the face. He heard bones snap and felt satisfaction when Dean slithered to the floor and cupped his broken nose.

“Sam isn’t a play toy! He’s a human being and deserves to be loved not treated like dog shit!” Gabriel yelled.

“This is what this is about?” Dean said though it sounded all distorted due to his hand holding his nose. “Sam? You think I give a rat’s ass after what he’s done! To the world? To _me_?”

Gabriel’s fists tightened and he wanted nothing more than to obliterate this moron from the face of the planet. Just smite the little bitch and be done with it but he knew Sam would never want that. Despite how Dean has treated him Sam still loves his brother and Gabriel (if he wants to make this relationship work) had to respect Sam’s wishes.

Gabriel sighed and unclenched his fists. He stared pointedly down at Dean and issued a warning. “I don’t want to see you _ever_ come near Sam again or harm him in anyway, wounds or words. You got that?”

Dean snorted then winced. “Loud and clear, asshole. You can have the little shit. I’m sick and tired of cleaning up his messes.”

“You know I pity you, Dean. I really do.” Gabriel left after that without sparing the broken human another look. He returned to the hospital—to Sam. The one person Gabriel knew he’d protect with his dying breath and who he knew would stand by his side _forever_.

As if Sam had sensed Gabriel’s presence he started to squirm in the bed, little whimpers escaping. Gabriel instantly reached out and grabbed his hand, hoping to soothe him. He rubbed calming little circles on his palm and finally whispered, “It’s OK. You’re safe now.”

Sam smiled and hoarsely whispered back, “I know.”

 

_**The End** _


End file.
